Always Different
by Happy.daze25
Summary: Jess wakes up ill and it's down to Nick to take care of her.


**This is for Mayalala contest, nearly didn't write anything for it as I have been bed ridden for the past 4 days. But its the last one for the summer so I wanted to at least try, but not my best writing. **

**I haven't forgotten about The Other Day story and will update that soon. I hope :)**

**On another note WE MADE IT! 2 more days roomfriends. Couldn't have made it though the summer with out any of you. Looking forward to reading the other stories.**

* * *

Jess could barely open her eyes, the alarm that was coming from her phone on her bedside table felt like it was directly in her head. If only she could just reach out and switch it off, but she couldn't move. At this point in time she could not work out why she had pick such a perky song Asher morning alarm, Walking on Sunshine worst idea ever.

"Jess, switch that damn song off would ya." Nick groaned from beside her. She wanted to, she really did. If only she could get the energy to reach out for it.

Nick who got back from the bar late last night, cursed himself for not sleeping in his own room. It was just he had barely seen Jess at all this week, she had run herself ragged working on the school play that was this weekend. So even if it meant being woken up at 6am, he just wanted to spend a little bit of time with his girlfriend.

Yet at this present moment in time, he was getting annoyed with that ridiculous song she insisted as having as her alarm. It didn't look like she was moving, so he leaned over her to reach for her phone. Breathing a sigh of relief when silence hit the room.

Now that he could think a little he noticed that Jess still hadn't moved. This was completely unlike her, normally as soon as her alarm went off she was jumping out of the bed ready to start a new day. She would put most morning people to shame.

Nick leaned over her, frowning slightly when he saw that her hair was sticking to her forehead. The frown deepened when he move it off her face and he felt how hot she actually was. "Jess, sweetheart? You ok?" Normally Nick was awful around sick people, he never knew what to say or do. But with Jess it was different, it was always different with her.

It worried Nick even more when the response he got was a moan. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." She managed to croak back.

"What hurts Jess." He tried not to panic, but he needed her to give him more information.

Jess' eyes started to fill with tear, she tried to stop them but she couldn't help it. She felt just plain darn rotten. "Everywhere." Was she could say.

Nick gently wiped the escaped tears from her face, wincing again at how hot she was. "I'm going to get you a wet cloth to cool you down. Do you think you could manage a tea? It will help you feel better."

The only reply he got was a nod of her head. Nick walked around to her side of the bed and crouched down so he could face her properly. "I'll be right back ok." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. Not caring in the slightest he might also become ill.

Schmidt was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, minding his own business and enjoying the quite of the loft. He had just taken a sip of his health smoothie when Nick walked into the room, causing him to nearly spit out his drink seeing his roommate up at this time of the morning. He even double checked his watch to make sure he hadn't got the time wrong. "Nick you do realise that it is 6 AM not PM."

"Yeah Schmidt, thanks hadn't noticed that." Nick scowling as he switched on the kettle. Before Schmidt could say another word, Nick turned around and started to route through all the kitchen cupboards and draws. "Damn it, do we have any kind of medication around this place."

"Not me Nicholas. I never get sick. Why, what do you need." Schmidt was pretty smug about the face he never got sick. If only his roommates looked after themselves as well as he did. "You haven't brought any disgusting bar germs home have you?"

"It's not me you idiot Jess is sick." Nick was trying not to let his best friend get to him, but it was early, too early to be dealing with a douche Schmidt.

"Ugh! Even worse. Kid germs. I'm getting out of here before she infects us all." He hurried to finish his drink and grabbed his briefcase. "I might have something to sooth Jess." As he got to the door

Nick looked up hopefully, he would take anything if it helped Jess feel better. "It a very calming sleep machine. You can get it to play ocean sounds or a very charming wind-chime noise. Calms me right down." Schmidt smiled just thinking about it.

"Think we will pass on that. Thanks anyway Schmidt." Nick rolled his eyes at the thought.

He managed to locate a cloth soaking it in cold water taking that and one of Jess' camomile teas back to her room. As suspected, she hadn't moved an inch.

Nick moved over to her slowly not wanting to spook her when he laid the cold cloth to her forehead. He dab it gently over her face and round the back of her neck. Knowing he was doing the right thing when a very soft smile appeared on Jess' face. If he hadn't been paying so much attention to her Nick may have missed it.

Jess managed to open her eyes slightly, and she was glad that she had. Even when she felt at her worst, Nick could still look at her like that, like she was the most beautiful thing around. Once again, against her wishes a tear leaked out of her eyes.

"Do you think you can manage a bit of your tea. I'm sure it will help you throat." Nick spoke softly as he could.

As Jess tried to sit up by herself, he winced at the pain it was obviously causing her. She looked like she was about to pass out any second. "Jess wait. Lie back down." The relief in her face when he said that was instant. He wasn't sure what to do. There was no way Jess was going to be able to sit up, yet he knew she needed to drink. It was then an idea hit him, he ran out the room back into the kitchen searching for the item that he needed. Once he located the said item he let out a triumphant "Ah ha!" Very proud of himself for thinking of it.

Nick ran back to the room, almost skidding in the hall way. Once again entering Jess' room. He placed the straw into the mug that held he tea, holding it up to he lips "here you go, better idea than having to sit up."

Jess was grateful for the hot liquid, it did sooth her throat a little but it didn't stop the pain of having to swallow. It felt like there was barbed wire trailing down her throat. She has already figured that there was no way she was going to be able to make it into work today, but the thought of having to talk to the school and explain why was setting her off again. It was too early to call in now which meant that she would have to wake up again later just to call.

"You should go back to sleep, as soon as the store opens I'll go get you some medicine. Do you.. I mean should I call the school for you?" He was a little nervous about suggesting that, it what you do in serious relationships not some one you have been dating a few months.

Damn you Nick Miller you are going to be the death of me with your caring. Jess thought to herself, none of her other boyfriends had taken this much care of her. Even in the time her a Spencer were together. "Please, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Jess. Now sleep, I'll check on you in a bit okay." Nick placed another kiss, this time on her cheek. Watching her as she drifted back off to sleep.

As he was up Nick decided he might as well get ready for the day. Having a quick shower and a coffee, making sure to keep an eye on the clock so he wouldn't be late phoning in for Jess. She would not be happy if he forgot and he felt a weight off his shoulders once he got through to them. One thing less he had to worry about.

Just as he was grabbing his keys to go to the store, Winston came home. "Hey man, didn't think you would be up at this time."

Nick thought he really should get up early more often, if it meant his roommates weren't shocked when he did. "Jess is really sick, I am going to run to the store for her." Explaining for the second time that day. At least Winston wouldn't run out the door.

"Aw, that sucks." Winston replied through a yawn.

"Actually as you here, would you mind just staying awake a little longer to keep an eye on her." Nick almost pleaded to his oldest friend "I am sure she will stay asleep but.." He drifted off knowing Winston would understand.

One look at Nick's face had Winston crumbling. "Ugh, okay fine. Make it snappy at the store though. I need to get some sleep."

"Thanks Winston, I owe you for this." He patted his friend on the shoulder leaving the loft. Feeling better that Jess wasn't alone.

As the door closed Winston smiled at his recent departed roommate. That man was in love, he never seen Nick like this before, even with Caroline.

* * *

When Nick got to the the medicine aisle, he started to panic. There was just too much to choose from, never mind the cost of them. "Suck it up Miller, this is Jess who needs it." He grabbed a bunch of stuff not even knowing what it was for.

As a last minute thought Nick decided to grab some magazines, Jess may be held up in bed for a few days. She was bound to get a bit bored.

Feeling very pleased with himself he went to pay for his purchases. As the store clerk was scanning through the items, Nick could work out why she looked so confused. "My girlfriend is ill." He spoke aloud as if it would clear up the matter.

"Right but with what?" Sylvia had worked there for many years, she knew a lost boyfriend when she saw one.

"Em flu type thing. Why is there a problem?" Nick was beyond confused, all he wanted was to get back to the loft to check on Jess.

"Well it's just the items you have here aren't really for flu. I mean this one" picking up a long box that resembled a spray.

"Yes that's for her throat." Geez could this woman just let him pay for it.

"Not quite, this is for clearing ear wax. And here you have medicine to stop upset stomachs and for constipation. I really wouldn't be mixing those two together." She really was trying to hold back a laugh, this man was completely clueless. "Would you like some help getting the right things?" She hoped he would accept for the sake of his girlfriend at least.

Nick was slightly embarrassed, god he couldn't even get this right. What if Jess ever got sick with something more than flu. "Yes please." He mumbled.

Sylvia took him back over placing most of the objects back on the shelf. She then took the time to explain to him what he needed, along with when and how Jess would need to take it. Nick paid attention, if this ever happened again he would be ready.

"You got all that." Sylvia asked when bagging up everything. She liked this guy and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He was obviously trying very hard to do the right thing.

"Yes, got it. Thank you so much for your help." Nick was very grateful, and guessing if Jess knew she would be too.

"No problem at all. I hope your girlfriend gets better soon." She called out as the guy left.

* * *

Nick almost ran from his car back to the loft, notbwanting to leave Jess with Winston for too long. He was right when he walked in to find him sleeping on the couch. Nick decided to mess with him a little, walking right up to where his head lay and crouching so he was by Winston's ear "WINSTON!"

"Huh. What. What is happening." Winston jumped off the couch, twisting around as if something was about to attack him. Nick in the meantime was bent over laughing. It was a mean thing to do, but he deserved it. "Nick, what the hell."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. How's Jess?" Nick stopped laughing when he saw Winston's guilty face. "You did check on her right?"

"Em actually now you come to mention it, not quite. Sorry I feel asleep." Winston did feel bad, but he was so tired.

Nick grabbed the bag and took it straight to Jess's room without saying another thing. It wasn't Winston's fault, he knew that. Jess wasn't on his mind as much as Nick's, which was a good thing he supposed.

Entering her room quietly he could see her still fast asleep. This time waking someone up was not going to be as fun "Jess. Hey wake up. Got somethings that will make you feel so much better." He stroked her face "come on, open those beautiful eyes for me."

Jess could hear Nick's voice, though it sounded like he was far away.

Nick watched as her eyes started to flutter open. "Hey gorgeous. You need to start taking this stuff."

"Okay." She croaked. Nick winced her voice had gotten worse since the last time she spoke.

It took sometime but eventually he managed to get some the stuff down her. As soon as he finished she felt straight back to sleep again, just the effort of doing that had worn her out.

He took out the magazines and left them on the bedside table for when she woke up, deciding to leave her alone until the next batch of drugs had to be taken.

Jess woke a few hours later still feeling completely rotten, but at least felt like she could move a little. Sitting up slowly concentrating on not being sick, she looked over at her bedside table. It still held the mug with the straw in, an array different drugs and magazines. She couldn't remember much of earlier but it looked like she had most definitely been taken care of. Picking up the batch of magazines, Jess couldn't help but laugh at some of them. It looked like Nick had tried his best to find ones Jess might like including one called Yarn Monthly. With the top story "how to find the best Yarn in your area."

The door to the room creaked open and Nick's head popped around it. "Hi your wake. How you feeling?" He spoke softly

"Like hell." Jess was surprised at how her voice sounded. Nick laughed slightly at the look on her face as she spoke. "Thank you, though Nick."

Nick sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on her leg under the covers "for what Jess?"

"Taking care of me." Her head fell back to the pillow.

"Always" Nick said, not looking away from her eyes. Wanting to get the meaning across. He wanted to always be the one to look after Jess, whether she was ill or not.

"Promise Miller?" Jess asked as she was falling back to sleep.

"Promise Jess." Whenever he used to think about the future or if Caroline made a similar comment he would panic, want to leave the room as fast as possible. This time it was different, but then again. With Jessica Day it was always different.


End file.
